Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus, specifically to a method and apparatus used to monitor, control, and manage operational parameters associated with well pumping activities, especially in regard to drawdown and yield of a well or aquifer.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Water management is important in many fields. Municipalities, agricultural concerns, construction projects, and remediation projects all encounter water management issues. Whether it is testing a new source of water, controlling operational parameters of an operating well, monitoring an excavation site for possible water-related landmass failures, or directing groundwater flow in pump and treat remediation projects, water management plays an important role in modern industry.
Municipalities and agricultural concerns need water in order to function. One of the principal sources of water for municipal and agricultural supply is groundwater via groundwater production wells. In order to test the suitability of these sources of water for use in municipal or agricultural applications, drawdown and yield of the well must be determined. Typically, this is done by controlling the flow of water from the well during an aquifer test.
In an aquifer test, certain parameters need to be considered if the performance of a well is to be determined. These parameters are well-recognized in the prior art and include: Static Water Level, Pumping Water Level, Drawdown, Residual Drawdown, Well Yield, and Specific Capacity. See Ground Water and Wells, A Reference Book for the Water-Well Industry, Johnson Division, UOP Inc., p. 81-82 (6th printing 1980).
Static Water Level is the water level in a well before testing or pumping. Pumping Water Level, also known as Dynamic Water Level, is the water level at any point in time while water is pumped from the well. Drawdown is the difference, measured in units of distance, between the water level before testing or pumping and the Pumping Water Level. Residual Drawdown is the difference, measured in units of distance, between the water level before testing or pumping and the water level at any given time after pumping has ceased. Well Yield is the volume of water removed from the well during testing or pumping. Thus, Well Yield is measured in units of volume per units of time. Specific Capacity is the ratio of Well Yield to Drawdown. Therefore, Specific Capacity is measured in units of volume per units of time per units of distance. Well Yield and Specific Capacity test results are used to determine the maximum sustainable water level, performance, and efficiency of a groundwater production well or aquifer.
Aquifer testing is an arduous task. Technical and operating personnel must travel to the location of the source of water. They must set-up numerous pieces of equipment, wasting time and money. After the equipment is finally in place, testing begins and does not stop for periods that range from 12 to 48 hours or longer. During this time, an on-site geological technician oversees the testing. Once the test begins, it continues regardless of inhospitable climatic and environmental working conditions. These conditions often include wind, rain, lightning, snow, sleet, ice, and hail. Furthermore, workers are subject to injury from insects, snakes, and from falls or muscular strains due to standing or walking over uneven and/or slippery ground.
As a result of these inhospitable conditions, data collected during the testing is often xe2x80x9cnoisy.xe2x80x9d Instead of watching the equipment, making adjustments to the flow valve as necessary, and taking the required readings, the workers"" vigilance is often compromised by the inhospitable conditions outlined above. Even under optimal conditions, maintaining a constant flow by manual means is nearly impossible under rapidly changing water levels. The result is a scattering of data points and inaccurate findings relative to the capacity and characteristics of the well source.
After testing is completed and a source of water is adopted as a municipal water well, continued management over the source is statutorily mandated. That is, municipal water wells are restricted by state regulations as to the quantity of water that can be withdrawn from municipal aquifers. Simply put, yield from the municipal water well must be controlled.
Proficient management of water resources involves control over pumping rates, associated water level drawdown, and well yield. Currently, although larger municipalities can afford to employ some crude forms of mechanical assistance, most municipalities control water discharge rates and volumes manually. In these manual control systems, an operator must attend to valve control by reading meters and physically adjusting the valve. Response time depends upon the operator""s skill and attention, which often is dulled by repetition and tedium. The industry needs a device which can be installed into an existing municipal water well framework to facilitate more efficient use and to improve performance of municipal water well operations.
Another industry concerned with water management is the construction industry. Difficulties are encountered in this field when dewatering of a subsurface is required by earthmoving, excavation, or similar projects. It is important that pumping rate and associated drawdown and yield are carefully monitored during these operations. If drawdown and yield are excessive, the landmass in question could lose buoyancy and fail, resulting in a landslide. Construction engineers do not presently have the capability to easily and accurately monitor or control the drawdown and measure the yield from embankments located in remote areas.
Additionally, water management is necessary in the field of groundwater pump and treat remediation projects. The objective of such projects is to direct the groundwater flow path of contaminated groundwater to a collection point for removal. The drawdown at the collection point must be maintained. If pumping ceases and drawdown is not maintained, the flow path reverts to its natural path, allowing contaminants to escape collection. Presently, remediation pumps shut off when drawdown exceeds the depth of the pump, leaving the groundwater free to revert to its natural path. A need exists in this field to control operational parameters such that drawdown can be maintained and the groundwater flow path can be controlled or otherwise sustained.
A comprehensive solution is needed to solve the aforementioned difficulties. One that is easy to deploy, operate, and maintain. One which can perform in remote locations, at developed sites, or within existing municipal water well frameworks. One that can serve the various needs of numerous industries.
In accordance with the present invention a well tender comprises control equipment, testing equipment, and communication equipment providing an apparatus and method to remotely control, monitor, record, and transmit operational parameters during an aquifer test, municipal well operation, dewatering project, pump and treat remediation project, or similar activity.
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of the invention are:
A) to provide a method to monitor, control, record, and transmit operational parameters of an aquifer test, municipal well, dewatering project, pump and treat remediation project, or similar activity.
B) to provide an apparatus to monitor, control, record, and transmit operational parameters of an aquifer test, municipal well, dewatering project, pump and treat remediation project, or similar activity.
C) to provide a remotely controlled monitoring apparatus and method that can be used to test an aquifer, operate a municipal well, oversee a dewatering project, direct groundwater flow in a pump and treat remediation project, or manage a similar activity.
D) to provide an apparatus and method that can be accessed by on-site or remote personnel, who may adjust the operational characteristics thereof as desired.
E) to provide a mobile, or permanent, sheltered apparatus and method from which data relative to an aquifer test, dewatering project, pump and treat remediation project, or similar activity can be collected without subjecting workers to inhospitable conditions usually encountered while exposed to natural elements.
F) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method that can be used in an aquifer test, municipal well, dewatering project, pump and treat remediation project, or similar activity, record the parameters thereof, and transmit data generated therefrom to a designated receiver.
G) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method that can detect problems with the equipment being used, the subject matter being tested, or other components associated therewith and transmit a warning and/or error message to a designated receiver.
H) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method that can detect a problem with the equipment being used, the subject matter being tested, or other components associated therewith and take appropriate steps to solve the problem in a way that limits the negative consequences of the problem.
I) to provide a mobile, remote monitoring apparatus and method that is easy to set-up, use, remove, and then use again at another location.
J) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method that may be remotely accessed by an operator who may then monitor, control, or otherwise interface with same.
K) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method that collects data relative to the parameters of a well or water source with greater accuracy and convenience than current techniques allow.
L) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method that transmits data to multiple locations.
M) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method that can control, monitor, and facilitate on-site and off-site supervision of pumping activities relative to an aquifer test, municipal water well, dewatering operation, pump and treat remediation project, or similar activity.
N) to provide a apparatus and method capable of being operated with existing municipal equipment and within the confines of existing municipal frameworks such that parameters of a municipal water well can be controlled, monitored, and recorded.
O) to provide a mobile, remote monitoring apparatus and method to reduce the likelihood of landmass failure and/or landslide through accurate measurement and control of pumping rate and associated drawdown and yield.
P) to provide a mobile, or permanent, remote monitoring apparatus and method to control operational parameters of a well such that drawdown can be maintained and the groundwater flow path can be controlled during pump and treat remediation projects.